left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[ '''When seeing a Mudmen in the trailer' ]' "What the hell is that?" *'[ In Zombie Survival Guide Trailer, when the Spitter appears ] '"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *[ When fending back the horde ]' "Get back! Get Back!" *'[ When the military begins to bomb the bridge in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Stop the bombing run!" *[ Talking to Ellis in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] " Hey... Kill all sons'a'bitches, right?" General *[' ''After Completing a Chapter ]' "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah." *"Oh HELL YES!" *"Shit, we are ''alright." *"I ''know ''we can do better." *"Allright! This party is OVER!" *"Yeah, all bark, no bite." *"That was close." *"Did we all make it? Yes we did!" *"We almost didn't make it!" *"Live and in the flesh!" *"Thanks to you guys, I am the ''baddest ''woman alive!" *"Oh, I think we're going to make it!" *"Oh we kicked ass, yes we did! Woo!" *"Okay, we can do this! We can do this!" *"Woo! We're really doing this!" *"Ooh we are doing it alright!" *"Ha ha ha! We are kickin it!" *"Woo, that's about as close as I like to cut it." *"What happened to us?" *[ When waiting for the others inside the Safe House '] '"What in the hell are you doing out there? Get inside!" *"Everyone, in here!" *[' ''When Nick is highlighted ]''' "Hey Suit!" *"Nicolas!" *[' ''When Ellis is highlighted ]''' "Yo, Ellis." *"Hey, Hee-Haw!" *Yung'un *[' ''When Coach is highlighted ]''' "Big Guy" *"Coach" *[ Time related '] '"Uh, can we get going?" *"Time to get going." *"C'mon, let's go!" Negative responses *"Blargh!" *"Sweet Lincoln's mullet!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Argh!" *"A-heh. No way." *"Seriously. No." *"Boy, no way!" *"Heh. Oh please." *"Can just ''ONE ''goddamn thing go right?!" *"Ohhh this is bad." *"Mother of Mercy!" *"Oh, well...this just sucks." *"We are in some deep shit." *"Could this get any worse? I don't '''think so." *"Arrrrgh. JESUS CHRIST!" *"God dammit! Can just one more goddamn thing go wrong?" Positive Responses ' '" I will see you in bed tonight ". *"Woo! Kick ass!" *"You are on FIRE today!" *"Hey, nice job!" *"Oh hell yeah!" *"Nice shot!" *"That was cool!" *"Cool!" *"Good one!" Health related *'[' When reviving another Survivor ]''' "Oh baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." *[' ''When reviving another player ]''' "You're gonna' have to suck it up, we need you a little bit longer." *[ '''''When reviving a player who was badly injured while down]' "Oh shit, just... get up, get up!" *"You're comin' or you're just gonna lay there all day...lets get'cha up" *"Can't stay down there forever...Let me getcha up." *"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill yourself..get up now." *"''Ohhh man. I mean...uh..I mean...you look fine? Lets go." *"You've got to stop ending up down here...this is no way to stay alive." *"Hell if I'm carrying you, get up! " *"Look, the big man upstairs isn't ready to take you yet...let's get you on your feet." *"No time for this now...we have to keep you moving, let's get you up." *"Don't worry, you'll be fine...lets get you back on your feet." *"Come on now! We don't have time for all this layin' around." *"Ahh I knew you'd be okay." *"You had me worried there...We can't lose you." *"The picture of health, good as new." *"What in the hell have you gone and done now? Let's get going." *'[''' When reviving another player on their last down ] "You scared the shit outta me. I thought that was it for you... but if you go down again you're meat." *"I'm no nurse, but you look pretty messed up...go down again and thats it..." *"You're scaring the shit out of me, you go down again and thats it for you..." *"I'm going to get you on your feet, but if we don't get you fixed up you are NOT going to make it." *[ Helping a Survivor hanging off a ledge '] '"Yeah, you look like a fool hanging down there...let me help you up." *"Come on boy, I'm not going to let you fall!" *"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you hanging." *"Hang on baby, I'm not going to let you fall." *"Did this seem like a good idea to you at some time?" *[' ''When revived ] '"Thanks I owe you one" **relieved sigh* "Okay,Thanks." *"That was close." *"Oh. Thanks for that." *"(''dazed and sarcastic) I'm great..no, this is good... I'm great." *[' ''When healing ]''' "Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." *"Cover me please." *"Cover me while I patch myself up." *"Do one of you fine gentlemen mind covering me while I heal?" *[' When Healing in The Hotel' ]'' " '''''With my luck, I'm just going to make it worse."'' *[' ''After healing herself ]''' "Whoo! All better now." *"Now I'm feeling right!" *"Now thats what I'm talkin' about." *['' When grabbing pills'' ] "I got some pills." *"We're going to need these." *"I got these pills." *"Pills for me." *[' ''While low on health ]''' "Girl, you shoulda stayed at home..." *"Knights of Columbus, this '''HURTS!" *"Did this ever seem like a good idea?" *"Tonight's top story...Rochelle is not going to make it..." *"['' When on very little health''] In case you were wondering...I'm about to die." *"This is how its going to be, huh?" *"I think I really hurt something." *"By the beard of Zeus, this hurts!" *"This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this isn't happening." *"You have got ''to be kidding me...." *"Somethings gotta break our way..." *"Okay, this was a bad idea." *"Son of a bee-sting; this hurts!" *"Okay, that one really hurt." *"''Does anyone else feel like crap right now?" *"This just in...Rochelle isn't going to make it..." *"I am too young to feel this old." *"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *(voice breaking) "I need to find some health" *"Girrrl, you should have stayed at home..." *"One of you fellas one to carry the cute girl?" *'[' When incapacitated ]''' "Damn! I'm down!" *"Boys, I'm down!" *"Gentlemen, I need some help!" *"For the love of God, someone help me!" *"Help me!" *"Oh, I need some help!" *"Hey guys...I need some help!" *[' ''Seeing Nick's corpse ]''' "I'll miss you, Nick. You were good to me." *"Ahh Nick... well, at least you were dressed for the funeral." *"Goodbye Nick, I'm going to miss you..." *[' ''Grabbing a health kit ]''' "Nothing to see...no health kit here..." *"Health here!" *[' ''Healing fellow survivor ]''' "Quit fussing and let me heal you..." *"Stop moving...I don't want to mess this up. " *[' ''Seeing Ellis' corpse ]''' " Aw, Ellis, I'm going to miss you..." *"Oh Ellis, what did you go and do?" *[' ''Seeing Coach's corpse ]''' "Do you think Coach was his first or last name?" *"Gonna miss you Coach... *[' ''If two of the male Survivors die ]''' "Shit, I guess you are the last man on earth." *[Reviving Coach] "I've got a plan: Let's kill all the zombies, sound good? **'''Coach: Sounds like a plan. *'[ 'Reviving Nick ']' "So what's wrong with you?" :Nick: "'Nothing much." ::'Rochelle: '''"I knew you'd be okay." *[Hanging on a ledge ''] "While I am the best-looking girl hanging on﻿ a ledge, I wish I wasn't!... Hanging on a ledge I mean..." *"Don't even THINK about leaving me here!" *"Can someone help me? Damsel in distress over here!" *"OH! For the love of God, someone needs to help me up!" *"Hey...I uhh...kind of slipped!" * [' ''After being helped up by Nick '''] "Wow, Nick. I guess you do have a heart... A HEART OF GOLD!" Weapon related *'[ 'When she grabs an axe ]''' "Axe me a question, I dare you." *"Axe!" *[ When she grabs a cricket bat '''] "Gonna whack somethin' with this" *'[' When grabbing a Molotov ]''' "Mama said not to play with fire...buuuut.." *"Fire time" *[ Throwing Molotov '] '"Molotov out!" *"Fire coming!" *"Burn Mother----!!" *"Throwing a Molotov!" *[' ''Seeing a weapons cache ]'''"Alright! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *[' ''When reloading ]''' "Reloading here!" *[' ''When picking up a Magnum ]' "I am in LOVE with this gun!" *"Dibs on the Magnum!" *"Woo. I LOVE this gun!" *"Ooh. This is my new favorite!" *"Yeah, you are going to kill some zombies with me!" *"''Ohmigod." *"This can kill some zombies!" *[' ''When picking up a sniper or hunting rifle ]' "I'm gonna check out this scope." *"I'll snipe." *'[' After picking up a baseball bat ]''' "Oh, I know what to do with this!" *[ Picking up a Chainsaw '] '"HELL yeah." *[ Picking up Incendiary Ammo '''] "I'm not playin' now." *"Let's get a little bonfire going." *'[' Picking up Boomer Bile ]''' "That had better not be what I think it is..." *"Grabbing a jar of puke." *"Grabbing a jar of bile." *"Grabbing a jar of puke, apparently." *[ Picking up a frying pan '] '"Okay, Nobody better make a crack about me being in the kitchen!" *[ Picking up a submachine gun '] '"...A machinegun!" Infected related *['' Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr ]''' "Dibbs on Gibbs!" *[' ''Seeing Hazmat ]''' "Great. Zombies in Hazmat suits." *"Fireproof zombies. Hooray!" *[' ''When she is covered by Boomer bile ]''' "He just... vomit." (she says it even if he exploded on her) *"Damn it! I just washed this!" (Though Rochelle usually says this if she has been vomited on shortly after she already has, she may say this even if it is her first time being vomited on.) *"Oh God, Eugh!" *"Ick! JESUS, ew. Ugh!" *"Oh, ugh! OH, not again!" *[' ''While pulled by a Smoker ]''' "SMOKER'S GOT ME!" *[ When The Spitter is about to spit '] '"Watch out, goo!" *"Heads up, goo!" *"What is this shit!?" *"Goo, incoming!" *"Watch out, or it'll wind up in your face." *"Damn this stuff HURTS!" *[ If grabbed by the Jockey '''] "Get this thing off my head!" *"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *"I can't breathe, get it off me!" *"It's on MY FACE!" *"I CAN'T SEE, THIS THING IS ON ME!!!" *"Let go let go let go!" *'[' When seeing the Tank ]''' "Kill it, kill it!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Shoot the shit out of that thing!" *"Light it up!!!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it!" *[' ''When pummeled by a Charger ]''' "Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *(Grunt) "I'm gettin' my ass...BEAT" *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"Its killing me! Shoot it!" *"I'm not playin' with this thing, HEEELLP!!" *"Ughh, don't bash, shoot!!!" *[' ''After taking out a Special Infected quickly ]''' "That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *"Taken care of." *"Kicked its ass!" *"Kicked it!" *[' ''When the Horde is alerted ]''' "Ohh its on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *"Here they come!" *"Party time!" *"Time to kick some ass." *[ When hearing or seeing a ''[[The Witch|''Witch]] '] '"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about." (This is almost a complete copy of one of Francis's lines when he hears a Witch. "Hear that Witch? I'm gonna giv'er something to cry about.") *"I hear a Witch. *"Everyone, quiet." *"Lights off, NOW." *[' ''When she startles the witch ]''' "HOLY SHIT!" *"My bad, my bad, my bad!" *"Outta my way!" *"Kill the damn thing!" *"Don't just stand there, shoot her!" *[''' ''Watching a Jockey ride another survivor ]' " Holy shit, that things riding him!" *'[ Hearing a Hunter approach'' ] "'''Ugh, I hear a Hunter". *[' ''Noticing a Mud Man Uncommon Common ]' "Holy shit, there really are mud people!" *[ When pounced by a hunter] AHHHHHHHHHHHH GET THIS THING OFF ME HELP. Level Specific Dead Center '[ While in the elevator and another survivor is dead ]' "Did we all make it? Who did we lose back there? I think his name was Ellis/Nick/Coach." '[ At the Campaign start ]' "I think those things are down there...grab a weapon." *(in disbelief) "Okay. Now I'm killing zombies..." *"The media mentioned things worse than zombies..." '[ ''Studying the map'' ] '"Reports were really fragmented...CEDA ''never ''told anyone it was this bad." *"I think CEDA should have been telling us to do more than just wash our hands." *"It looks like Atlanta's already fallen." *"Look at this map...Guys, we need to get to New Orleans. Fast." '[ ''Entering Whitaker's Gun Store'' ] '"Oh Sweet Jesus, look at all these guns!" *"Would you LOOK at all these guns?!" '[ Talking to Whitaker before entering the Mall ]' Don't worry Mister, we'll get you that Cola! '[ After finishing the gun store panic event ]' "(''whispering) Oh shit, I think I grabbed diet cola, we should get outta here.(yelling to Whitaker) Hey, thanks Mister!" '''[ ''Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Poster'' ] '''"Anybody know who this Jimmy Gibbs guy is?" : '''Ellis: "Only the greatest stock car racer of all time. Try readin' a book sometime." : Rochelle: "Jimmy Gibbs Jr....yay." [ ''On Ellis' Escape Plan'' ] '"Okay. So plan A is find this race car...Plan B is we stay in this mall and die." *"Well...its a plan. I don't know if its a ''good plan but it's a plan..." Dark Carnival *"Umm, guys, this is the lady's room." :'''Nick: "Excuse me."/ '- Line '"Don't look at me like that" *"This is the most relaxing safe room I have ever been in." *'[' Figuring out Coach's plan involving the Midnight Riders ]''' "...And that will signal the chopper! Coach that's BRILLIANT! ...I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about your crappy band..." *[' ''Moving through an air duct beside the tunnel of love ]''' "Ah, the air duct of love" *[' ''Seeing the rescue chopper arrive at the finale ]' "Coach, you are the smartest man alive!" Swamp Fever '[ Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever ]' "When they say stay out, I'm sure they meant someone else." '[ Agreeing with Nick's shooting of the pilot ]' "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are? '[ ''Reaching the Ferry]' "It looks like they've all left...and gone deeper into the swamp. Well, great. " '[' ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ]' "Everyone, on the ferry!" '[ On the Ferry ]' "Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" :'Ellis: "Oh, this here? It means I'm a badass zombie killin' machine." :Rochelle: "Wow. You must have amazing foresight to get that." *'[' Alternate conversation on the Ferry ]' "So Nick, what do you think the chances are the swamp people are still alive?" :'Nick:'' "Alive as in not Infected, or alive and not zombies?" : '''Rochelle:' "Not zombies." : Nick: "100 to 1." : Rochelle: "Sounds about right." *'['Alternate conversation on the ferry- responding to Ellis about the blood farmers]' "Blood farmers? Boy What in the hell are you talking about?" '[ Reading the No Swimming Sign at the Ferry ]' "You're telling me they actually had to post a sign to keep people from swimming in the gator pool? Alright..." *"No swimming in the Gator Park. Good to know!" '[ Reaching the Drainage Pipe Safe Room ]' "That's an encouraging sign, there's still power!" '[ Stepping into the swamp ]' "Ooookay, this is ''creepy. " '''[ Wandering in the swamp ]' "I am sick to death of this mud." *"Good thing I'm wearing boots..." *"Okay. Enough of the mud already!" '[ Searching the Shanty Town for Supplies ]' "If anybody could survive this...it would be people, who live like ''this..." '''[ In response to Ellis about the Blood Farmers ]' "Blood Farmers, boy what in the hell are you talking about?" '[ Observing the Plane Wreckage ]' " Zombies hit mid-flight I guess..." *"Holy shit...a downed plane!" '[ At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" [ ''Opening the Airplane Hatch ''] "I've always wanted to do this." '[ ''In the Swamp People's Safe House'' ] "God damn it, the swamp people are zombies." Followed by "Oh, zombie swamp people, I'm sorry..I gotta shoot you." *"Oh shit, they didn't make it..." [' ''Observing the pile of dead animal carcasses '''] "We had heard reports that the infection might spread through mammals, but..." Ellis: "So they just killed them all? : Rochelle: "Better safe than sorry I guess..." (This may be a reference to the Church Guy's motto "Better safe than sorry.") Hard Rain *'[' While in the Sugar Mill in Hard Rain ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[' ''Reading the sign about Gas shortages ]''' "Next gas...2 miles...well, shit." *[' ''Noticing another witch crying ]''' "How many goddamn witches are there?" *[' ''As the rain begins ]''' "Um, does it flood around here?" *"Oh its really coming down hard." *[' ''As the floodwater rises ]''' "It flooded fast." *[' ''On leaving the gas station ]''' "Does everybody have enough gas? Cause, I do NOT want to make this trip twice." *"This should be easy, we just need to grab some diesel." The Parish *[' ''When she sees the "where is CEDA? graffiti in The Park ]''' "Good Question. Where is C.E.D.A.? I just see zombies... " *[' ''When passing The Park bathrooms ]' "Ugh. Whats that smell?" :'Ellis: Smells nice, don't it? ::Coach: Smells like people been living here and shit. *'[' On Being Bombed by the Military ']' "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" *"Something tells me they stopped checking for survivors..." *'[' Seeing the Bridge ]' "There's the bridge...you're sure they're going to be there?" Friendly Fire *"Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" *"That better have been an accident!" *"Don't make me get ugly with you!" *"I hope that was an accident!" *"Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" *"Somebody shot me..." *"Hey hey hey hey, hey... seriously?" *"Hey, What's your name? Don't shoot me!"(she says it even when they are not in Dead Center) *"You got some serious issues with that gun." *"Have you lost your mind?" *"Okay. I cannot believe you just SHOT ME." *"Ow. Hey!" *"Try shooting some damn zombies." *"Do NOT. Shoot me." *"What is up with you shooting me?!" *"Watch where you're shooting!" *"''What the hell are you doing?!" *"Who the hell shot me?" *"Oh no you didn't just shoot me!" Scavenge *[' ''At the beginning of Scavenge Mode ] "Find some gas guys!" Unused These ones can be found amongst the Steam files but either can't be found or don't play in game. *''(world04)'' "We're here, Crescent City. I'll tell you now, I'm not showing anyone my tits." *"Guys, Guys! Now is not the time for a pissing contest! The building is on fire, lets get off this roof while we still can." Category:Left 4 Dead 2